There ain't no point in moving on
by TheTardiswhip
Summary: While Jack is gone ianto finds someone else, what will happen when he comes back
1. Chapter 1

There ain't no point in moving on

Summary: While Jack is gone Ianto finds someone else. What will happen when he comes back.

disclamer I own nothing

Chapter one

It had been two weeks since Ianto and the rest of the team had come back to an empty hub. Since then Ianto had been spending his free time in his local pub, drinking alone,going home at three in the morning half drunk. He did not understand Jack. When Jack had come back from the 1940s they had a vague conversation about taking their relationship to the next level. When Jack had come back to life, he had kiss Ianto in front of everyone as if he was making a statement , next thing Ianto knew Jack was gone. There was a night were he left a voice message half drunk "where the hell are you, are you coming back, I miss you. No, you know what, fuck you,I know you not coming back because if you were you'll be back by now. I don't need you to be happy, I don't dot need your smile to light up my day, or you to look at me to make me feel safe, you know what I'm done moping about you. Goodbye" . But the truth is he needed Jack more than anything thing.

Ianto was staring at the half empty glass of whiskey, Jack's favorite. When a finger taped him on the shoulder, instantly he turn around and said Jack's name.

"Who?" Said a man standing next to Ianto " Ianto it's me, David from uni"

David, his first male crush, when he discovered he was bi, he never acted on it, I never made a move. The first time he made a move on a man was on Jack, and there he was again thinking about Jack.

"Yeah, David sorry, long time no see" Ianto said trying not to seem like a mess " how are you?"

"Fine and you "

"Well you know..."

David took a chair and said " mind if I join you"

They talk about old times, for the first time in days he was not thinking about Jack

They talked way into the night. It had turned out that David had a crush on Ianto in university, and was to shy to say anything, he was now a successful businessman. When David asked Ianto about his job he said he worked for the government and that the official secrets act prevent him to say any more.

"So, what are you doing in a pub on a Wednesday night on your own?" Asked Ianto

" Just came in to the toilet, on my way home, and I could ask you the same"

" Oh, the guy I was seeing left with no explanation, so I practically live here now" the Ianto said like it was no big deal.

"Jack?" Ianto looked confused " you were hoping he was the one who tapped you on the shoulder won't you"

"Yes" confessed Ianto bitterly "I just miss him"

" I understand, it sucks to be dumped for no reason" David said " the best thing you can do is to move on" he lent over and kissed Ianto. Ianto did not pull away, but instead pleased his hand on David's neck.

When they pulled away ianto bite his lip and said "I live five minutes away"

Next morning Ianto walked into the hub, a different man. He gave everyone coffee with a smile, he wrote the reports happily. He hummed as he cleaned up. He still was thinking about someone but that someone was not Jack any more.

In the afternoon he got a text message from David

" hey, had fun last night. I was wondering if you like to have dinner tomorrow night.

Xxx David "

Ianto smiled like David said the best thing to do is to move on. He responded

" I'd love to, see you Friday

Ianto:)"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

There ain't no point in moving on

Summary: While Jack is gone Ianto finds someone else. What will happen when he comes back.

Warning swearing

I own nothing

Chapter two

"Hey kids, did you miss me" Jack was back, Jack had killed that blowfish or whatever the hell that was.

On the ride back to the hub the team was silent, Tosh was fiddling with the computer,Owen was concentrating on driving, Gwen was taking notes for her report. Ianto was looking out the window, three months, three fucking months, Jack was back to save the day, his heart skipped a beat. "No" he said to himself "I'm in a relationship" and things were going great with David they had exchanged keys, they texted all the time, they had lunch together almost every day. Now that Jack was back, he felt torn it was Lisa all over again.

At the hub the team went on to their usual after-alien routine. Jack was amazed by how they handled everything without him, when he said so, Gwen pushed him against the wall.

"You left us Jack" she said

"I know, I'm sorry" Ianto could see the regret in his eyes.

"We knew nothing" continued Gwen not taking any notice about the apology.

"Where were you?" Asked Tosh

" I found my Doctor " Jack said

"Did he fix you ?" Asked Owen

"What's to fix, you don't mess with this level of perfection" Jack joke

"Are you going back to him?" Asked Ianto

"I came back for you" if this was three months ago, Ianto would have kissed him right there and then. But he had moved on, he was happy. The faces of the rest that expressed confusion made Jack add "All of you"

At that moment they were interrupted by the rift, they had to go.

The rift alert had been a man murdered by Jack's ex. Jack' ex,John, needed help tracking all some radioactive cylinders, there were three so they up into groups of two. As his bad luck will have it, his partner in this mission was none other than Jack. They were sent to an office, entertaining the last floor Ianto said

"The rift was active these coordinates approximately two hundred feet above ground, that means this floor or the roof"

"How are you Ianto" asked Jack

"All the better for having you back,sir" Ianto said

"Can we maybe drop the sir" Jack said a bit nervously "while I was away I was thinking, maybe we could, when this is all over, dinner ,movie"

"Are you asking me on a date?" asked Ianto almost hoping this wasn't a invitation to a date.

"Interested?" asked Jack hopefully

"I don't know how to tell you this" he paused " I have a boyfriend"

"Oh"

" I'm so sorry, I should have told you before"

"No is ok, I just assumed that" he sniffed " never mind, I'll go and cheek the roof before this gets more uncomfortable" he left.

The next thing Ianto new was that John had betrayed them, almost killed Gwen twice, and toke the team back in time.


	3. Chapter 3

There ain't no point in moving on

Summary: While Jack is gone Ianto finds someone else. What will happen when he comes back.

Warning swearing

Chapter three

Jack dreamed he was back on the Valiant, he woke up. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was three in the morning. He rolled over until he as facing the sealing. He lay there, reliving the horrors of the year that never was, he thought about being killed every day, in those days the only thing that got him through the suffering was the thought of coming back, seeing Ianto again kissing him again. Then he thought about that day,four months ago , the moment in that office building he had been looking forward to asking Ianto out all year, and when he found out that Ianto had moved on,it broke his heart.

Jack had been to tortured, he had died a million times, he had watched people he love get old and die, but none of those things hurt nearly as much as seeing Ianto everyday and not be able to kiss him,touch him,be with him. It had been four months since his return and he had kept his distance, but it was hard to watch Ianto smile at some message from David, or disappearing to have lunch with him. At least Ianto was happy but that didn't stopped it hurting.

The next morning Jack was writing a report for UNIT when Ianto knocked at his office door with the first of many cups of coffee that day, he placed it on the phone desk.

"Thanks" said Jack.

"You're welcome,sir" he said politely " Jack, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure" said Jack, Ianto came closer he let over Jack and kissed him. Jack only depend the kiss, when they pulled away for air,Ianto whispered in Jack's ear " fuck me" Jack only kissed him but immediately felt guilty and pulled away.

"What about David?" Jack asked

Ianto started to kiss Jack's neck " I broke up him, I realized that I only want to be with you"Jack's heart leap in his chest, he started working on Ianto's buttons

"Jack did you hear me?"

"Jack did you hear me?"Ianto was standing next to the door fully dress.

"Sorry,I didn't get enough sleep last night, what were you saying?" Trying to look professional

"David's mom is sick and lives in London" Ianto said " he wants me to meet her before she dies, so I was wondering if I could have Friday off and go this weekend"

"Yeah sure" he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks I owe you one " Ianto walk of

So now he's meeting the parents, he is in a serious relationship with that dick- head

Author's note sorry it was too short


	4. Chapter 4

There ain't no point in moving on

Summary: While Jack is gone Ianto finds someone else. What will happen when he comes back.

Warning swearing

Chapter four

Late one night, seven months after Jack's return, Ianto and David were finishing a nice home-cooked meal, Ianto had cooked in celebration of the fact that they had been dating for ten months. There relationship had progressed nicely, they had met each other's parents, they had each others house keys, they spent almost every night together, watching tv, a movie or went out for dinner they were happy.

"Are you going to stay the night" asked Ianto as he picked up the dirty plates.

" I'd love to, but I have a meeting early in the morning and you, mister always make me late" he wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him.

An hour or so later Ianto closed the door behind his lover with a smile on his face, he sat down on the sofa and watched the repetition of the match he missed. He had just gotten comfortable when someone knocked at his door, he torn off the Telly and went to answer the door.

"Jack what the hell are you doing here" he exclaimed as he found Jack at his doorstep.

" Ianto, i need to talk to someone, and you were the closest stop" Jack said who looked very upset.

"Come in" Jack was not the sensitive type so something must be wrong" want coffee or tea"

"Just water, thanks" he said as he made his way to the sofa, he sat down " and David?" He Asked knowing that Ianto spent almost all of his time with David.

" he left not long ago" responded Ianto, as he walked towards Jack with a glass of water, he handed it to him and sat opposite Jack " so what's up"

" remember when I disappeared for three months?" Jack started

"Yes, you left and fucked up our relationship" Ianto responded.

"Yeah" Jack said ignoring the fact Ianto's comment hurt Jack, because it was true Ianto had moved on because he left " I had to go, I needed to close that chapter of my life" he told Ianto all of it, what happened to end the time war, about Bad Wolf, the events to the never was and the nightmares. Ianto was like always was a good listener. When Jack finished Ianto stayed silent for a minute or two.

" I don't know what to say, I thought I had a difficult past, I can't even begin to imagine your pain" Ianto said truthfully.

""It wasn't that bad, I mean there has been times I'd wish I could die. But these past months I've been been back have been quite painful " as soon as he said it he wished he hadn't.

"Why?" Ianto was genuinely curious

"Forget it, I shouldn't have said anything about it"

"Tell me please" Ianto got insistent

"Do you really want to know?" Ianto nod "These months have been tough because of you"

"Me?" Ianto was shocked " I thought that you only asked me out, 'cause you found out that Gwen was getting married "

"yeah you Yan when I said that I came back for you, I meant it. When I found out you had moved on it broke my heart" He paused " you have no idea how much it hurts seeing you everyday and trying to act professional, when what I e really want to do is hold you close. I love you Ianto Jones"

"Fuck Jack, don't get me wrong telling you about David was one of the hardest things I ever had to do, but I have fallen in love with David and is nice having a life outside of torchwood" Ianto was telling the truth word, for word. " but sometimes I do think about old times"

They both laughed nostalgically. Jack could not help himself and let over to kiss Ianto, who pulled away.

" I should go" Ianto noded at this " see you tomorrow" he said as he walked toward the door.


	5. Chapter 5

There ain't no point in moving on

Summary: While Jack is gone Ianto finds someone else. What will happen when he comes back.

Warning swearing

Chapter five

Gwen's boyfriend Rhys, found out about torchwood and almost got himself killed. Gwen had had made a big fuss and had refused retcond him. But it got Ianto thinking about the lies he had to tell David when he had to work all night, because an alien race had threatened the planet, or the dates he had to cut off short, because of a weevil hunting. Well at least he hadn't cheated on his boyfriend, like Gwen, so that was something less to hide. Although he had been thinking about Jack those past few days, ever since the night Jack turned up at his flat, and confessed his relationship with Jack was quite awkward, at work he would bring him the morning cup of coffee, pleased it on the desk and leave without saying a word. He would avoid Jack as much as possible, he tried only to think about David or practical stuff, but now and then Jack he popped into his head.

On his way home, he passed the office building where he had rejected Jack, he never thought that was a serious thing, he just thought it was a second choice, that he was a second choice for Jack, he never imagined that, he broke Jack's heart. Jack left because he had to, he didn't break Ianto's hart on purpose, he understood that now, but it was too late. If he had known this ten months ago, maybe things would have been very different. He was in a relationship now and he was happy, at least he told himself that. To tell the truth sometimes his relationship with David seemed a bit forced, he always felt like he had to compensate David for working late or something. He hated not being able to talk about how Torchwood affected him, about the biggest truma of his life, Lisa. He got home and he started to wonder, what will his life would be like if he had waited for Jack to come back, if he was in a relationship with pictured Jack and he coming back from the hub to his place, talking about aliens and shit. Staying at the hub sometimes, not having as manya secrets,and then the was the sex , yeah sure with David it was good,but with Jack it was amazing. He got home, David came over to spend the weekend, they ordered pizza, watch a movie, had sex and cuddled up in bed. As he was falling asleep in David's arms, Ianto could not help but wish they were Jack's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

There ain't no point in moving on

Summary: While Jack is gone Ianto finds someone else. What will happen when he comes back.

Chapter six

The next couple of months were very difficult for Ianto, at work Owen had died and then Jack brought him back to life, which involved death walking the earth and a friend of Jack's turning old. But at the end all was back to normal, except that Owen was basically a zombie and much more grumpy. Jack had kept his distance and it was still awkward between the two of them.

At home thighs weren't so great ether, Ianto had asked David to move in and he did. But now that they were living together they had been fighting a lot, mainly about Ianto's work and David's lazynes. One day, they were having dinner when Ianto's phone started ringing, he picked up.

"Hello?"..." Oh hi Jack , what's up?" he listened to Jack as he mouthed ' it's work' to David " no, I forgot to send the report on today's incident to UNIT" …." I'll do it first thing tomorrow" … " good night sir"

" sorry it was my boss" Ianto apologized and continued eating.

"So Jack, wasn't that the name of your previous boss, that you used to sleep with, and then left with no reason?" Asked David.

"Yeah, he's been back for months" Ianto told David carelessly.

"So for months, when I would asked you about work you forgot to mention that your ex boyfriend is back in your life?"

"Sorry, I didn't tell you at first because, he asked me out the day he came back, of course I said no but it felt awkward to tell you, and then it was a bit weird that I didn't tell you in the first place" Ianto explained

"No, what I think is that you still have feelings for this guy"

"No, I'm with you, I love you, I'm totally over Jack" that of course was not true, he had been thinking about Jack ever since the day Jack confided in him

"Okay, maybe I am over reacting, but I can't help but think that you're not telling me something"

"Like what?" Ianto was getting defensive.

"I don't know, it's just that you work late and now you're telling me that you see your ex on a daily basis"

"So you are accusing me of cheating on you?" Ianto raised his voice.

"I don't know, that is a thought that runs through my mind" David said.

"Look my job is hard and unpredictable, sometimes I have to work late" he took a deep breath " Jack is my boss, and our relationship is nothing more than professional"

"Okay, okay" David said. They calmed down and Ianto got up and cleared the table and brought out some coffee and biscuits.

" I'm sick of fighting" Ianto said as he reached for a biscuit.

"I know" David agreed " why do we need to fight all the time?"

"I have no idea" suddenly the doubt that had haunted him for months surfaced " is this working?"

"What do you mean" ask David

" I mean is the relationship crumbling apart?" Asked Ianto resisting the tears

" I don't know, part of me is not happy with my life' David answered "It feels forced" he swallowed " we fell force"

"That's exactly how I feel" Ianto said " so what do we do"

" I don't know" David said " I think I should move out and maybe we should break up"

"Are you serious?" He could not believe it, he suddenly felt heartbroken.

"Yeah" David said with tears in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

There ain't no point in moving on

Summary: While Jack is gone Ianto finds someone else. What will happen when he comes back.

Warning swearing

Chapter seven

The alarm of the main entrance woke Jack up, he put on his trousers and went to see what was happening. As he entered the main hub he saw Ianto sitting there with a bier in his hand. He looked like an emotional wreck,he did not say a word only sat quietly on the sofa.

"Yan are you okay?" Jack asked as he sat beside him " what are you doing here "at this time"

"David and I broke up" Ianto said as he took another sip " I just needed to go somewhere else so he can move out"

"What happened?" Although he was happy that the man he loved was single. He was determined to be helpful in this difficult time for Ianto.

"Nothing we just were fighting all the time, and we both felt the relationship was forced" he sighed "part of me is glad it's all over, it was going to happen sooner or later. But I did love him and break ups are hard"

"I know it may hurt right now, but it will get better" Jack started comforting " I'll always be here if you need a friend"

Ianto told his version of the story. Jack listened to all of Ianto's shit. When Ianto mentioned that he was thinking about him. Jack could not control himself, he lent over and kissed him. Ianto pulled away and Jack released that he fucked up.

"Jack, I don't know if this is a good idea, I have shit to work through" he said biting his lip.

"I understand" Jack said with a tone of disappointment.

"I'm not saying never" he explained " I'm just saying not now"

"Take all the time you need " Jack said" but know that you will always have a special place in my heart"

Gwen's wedding, was a very torchwood wedding. Aliens got the bride pregnant, the guests were almost killed, the alien impersonated the groom's mother, but at the end everything was alright. Ianto was watching Jack and Gwen dance, the wedding was the first mission in which he and Jack had not been uncomfortable each other. He got up and went up to them. Asked to dance with Jack, Gwen went to find Rhys, and started to dance.

"So I'll take it you've worked through your shit" Jack asked as he dance.

"Yeah you could say that" Ianto smiled " listen I was wondering if you would like to have dinner sometime"

"Are you asking me on a date, Jones?" Asked Jack

"Interested Harkness" Ianto said laughing

"Yeah" said Jack more seriously

They dance quietly as the song 'Waiting (reprise)' by George Michael.

The end.

_Waiting is a beautiful song that inspired the title of the story, here is the lyrics _

_Well there ain't no point in moving on_

_Until you've got somewhere to go_

_And the road that I have walked upon_

_Well it filled my pockets_

_And emptied out my soul_

_All those insecurities_

_That have held me down for so long_

_I can't say I've found a cure for these_

_But at least I know them_

_So they're not so strong_

_You look for your dreams in heaven_

_But what the hell are you supposed to do_

_When they come true?_

_Well there's one year of my life in these songs_

_And some of them are about you_

_Now I know there's no way I can write those wrongs_

_Believe me_

_I would not lie you've hurt my pride_

_And I guess there's a road without you_

_But you once said_

_There's a way back for every man_

_So here I am_

_Don't people change, here I am_

_Is it too late to try again _


End file.
